Because semiconductor devices are commonly manufactured on circular wafers having industry standard diameters, automated test systems capable of efficient collection of large quantities of test data are typically configured to handle circular wafers having those diameters.
In a number of applications, including light emitting diode (LED) display technology, devices are arranged in structures that do not conform to an industry standard, circular wafer. These devices are commonly tested using manual or semi-automated methods that are less efficient than fully automated testing of standard sized circular wafers.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.